Holy Roman Empire (Charles V)
Holy Roman Empire led by Charles VHoly Roman Empire is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Zwei833. This mod requires Brave New World. It makes significant changes to Austria and Venice. Overview Holy Roman Empire The Holy Roman Empire was created in 800 AD by Charlemagne. Covering much of central Europe from the Netherlands to Hungary, the Empire was both a political powerhouse and a hotbed of political intrigue and military conflict. In some ways "Emperors" in name only, the rulers of the Holy Roman Empire were rarely able to exert real control over any territory that was beyond the reach of their personal armies. Although the Holy Roman Empire was not referred to as such until late in the reign of Otto I (962-973), it came into being as a political entity in 800 AD when Pope Leo III, in an effort to break ties with the weakening Byzantine Empire, crowned Charlemagne the "Emperor of the Romans." A keen military strategist and devout Catholic, Charlemagne managed to keep the empire united until his death in 814, upon which the empire steadily dissolved into separate warring states until reunited under the rule of Otto I. While Otto I managed to reunite the empire, his downfall, and that of many successor emperors, was his fixation on Italy. Although Italy was not formally part of the empire, Otto I repeatedly invaded that country in order to secure holdings for the Germanic empire. However, the majority of his military ventures into Italy were unsuccessful, and Otto I only succeeded in eroding his power base in Germany. Throughout its history, the Holy Roman Empire was the stage for conflicts between its Emperors and the Church. Initially it was only the Pope who could designate the Roman Emperor, however over time - especially during the reign of Otto I - it became instead the Emperor who named the next Pope, providing the throne with enormous religious power. During the reign of the Salian Emperors (1024-1125) this practice again changed. A council of churchmen, known as Cardinals, was formed and given the power to nominate and elect popes. This practice has continued with only minor changes to the present day. Charles VI ruled with perhaps the most pragmatic view of his empire. Voted by the Cardinal Council as Holy Roman Emperor in 1355, Charles immediately gave up all imperial ambitions in Italy and instead focused on consolidating power in the Germanic lands and the eastern half of his empire. Accepting that the German cities and territories were the political and military domains of their local rulers, Charles worked with these local leaders to establish a combined dominance instead of attempting to wrest away their power. Unfortunately, upon Charles' death his son Sigismund fell back into the historical fallacy of attempting to control Italy, and the Empire once again continued its decline into irrelevancy. Despite the internal power struggles wracking the Holy Roman Empire, local rulers banded together in order to face the Napoleonic threat from France. From 1792 to 1802, Austria, Prussia and the other German states combined forces with the hope of defeating the invading French, but to no avail. With little territory left under his control, Emperor Francis II resigned the title of Holy Roman Emperor. The Empire was formally dissolved on the sixth of August, 1806. Over its history, the Holy Roman Empire existed more as an idea than an actual administrative organization. The empire's leaders rarely had actual control over their lands, and constant squabbling between fiefdom holders, as well as the church and state, kept the empire from solidifying any real control over its domain. Its recreation has, however, served as a goal which many would-be conquerors in history have strived to achieve, including Otto von Bismark, King William I, and Adolf Hitler. Charles V Charles V was the Holy Roman Emperor and, as Charles I, King of Spain, from 1519 and 1516, respectively, until his abdication in 1556. Heir to the House of Habsburg, Valois-Burgundy and Trastamara, - the three leading dynasties of Europe - the domain of Charles V stretched across Central, Western and Southern Europe, and even into the Americas and Asias. A staunch Catholic, Charles is best remembered for his role in opposing the Protestant Reformation, by which he instigated the Counter-Reformation following the Council of Trent in 1545. Dawn of Man We are made humble by your audience, oh augustine Holy Roman Emperor, Charles V, King of Spain and Archduke of Austria, King of Hungary, Germany, Italy, and Lord of the Netherlands, and ruler of countless other realms at your command. Though an advocate of peace and virtue, your military campaigns are legendary. From the conquests of Mexico and Peru, to the colonization of the Philippines, and your efforts to force the belligerent King, Francis of France, into surrender, you spent a lifetime defending the piety and nobility of your monolithic inheritance. And when heresy plunged Europe into chaos at the beset of the Protestant Reformation, you rose in the name of God and upheld the duty by which you were entrusted with enduring and unyielding honour. Forever noble, Emperor Charles, your gracious subjects seek your imperial leadership. With the wealth of the Holy Roman Empire and the House of Habsburg at your disposal, will you rise in defence of the weak against the war-wagers of this world? The Prince-Electors have chosen you as successor to Charlemagne, Emperor of the Romans - can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: "Ah, hello. I didn't see you there at first. I am Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor and King of the Romans, King of Spain, Italy, Germany, Hungary, Archduke of Austria, Lord of the Netherlands, Count Palatine of Burgundy, and... well, you get the idea. Oh, and King of Naples, too." Introduction: '''"Welcome, welcome, I am Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor and lord of the magnanimousness House of Hapsburg. But where are my manners? You appear simply starved of sumptuousness. Servants! Bring the finest wine for my weary guest." '''Defeat: "Alas, I must submit to your triumph over me, and bid you congratulations, farewell, and the burden of my imperial throne." Strategy - Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Issue Golden Bull We have promulgated, decreed and recommended for ratification the subjoined laws for the purpose of cherishing unity among the Electors, and of bringing about a unanimous election, and of closing all approach to the aforesaid detestable discord and to the various dangers which arise from it. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Holy Rome * Player must have at least 7 Befriended or Allied City-States (World Size: Standard) * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 3 Magistrate Rewards: * Happiness from Befriended and Allied City-States contributes toward Golden Age progress Fund the Conquistadores A great age of discovery has dawned. Lands beholden to be conquered in the name of Charles V rally intrepid knights to your mantle. We should make use of their lust for adventure, wealth, and glory, and fund the conquistador mission to the new world. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Holy Rome * Player must have researched Chivalry * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1500 Gold Rewards: * Grants three Conquistadors, which may found puppet cities Magellan's Voyage An intrepid explorer has approached our court to fund a most daring expedition to scour the oceans in search of new trade opportunities. His name is Ferdinand Magellan, and he merely asks for your patronage, in exchange for the glory and wealth that shall come with his success. Option 1: '''Let us fund this brave explorer. * Lose 1500 Gold * Gain a free Great Admiral and four free Caravels '''Option 2: '''I shall not waste state funds like this. * Nothing. Note: this event will only fire after discovering Astronomy. '''Schmlkaldic League Several Princes within the Holy Roman Empire have banded together in opposition to our religious beliefs. They have formed a League with which to challenge the legitimacy of our sovereignty, and they threaten to wage war against us. 'Option 1: '''We shall respond in kind with war! * Several enemy Knights and two Great Generals spawn near the Capital * Gain three Knights at the Capital '''Option 2: '''I'm certain they can be reasoned with... by way of coin. * Lose 400 Gold * 60% chance that a few enemy Knights and a Great General spawn near the Capital * Gain two Knights at the Capital Full Credits List * ''JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork * Zwei833: Graphics (Doppelsoldner) * Pierre Langer and Tilman Sillescu: Peace and War Themes. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Central Cultures Category:Germany